


With These Hands

by pir8grl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something the Doctor has always wanted to do, since he first met Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With These Hands

Some things about this mostly human body were rubbish - the constant need to eat, and sleep, and other, rather more degrading, activities. Others were quite nice - the realization that he was no longer one of the almighty Time Lords, with their pompous need to hold themselves aloof from other species. He was mostly human now, and if he was forced to endure some of the more unpleasant aspects, well then, he could also indulge himself in some of the pleasurable ones. 

He stepped up behind Rose, who was perched on a stool in front of her dressing table. He gently put her hands away from her hair, and began to remove the pins from tonight’s updo, carefully sifting his fingers though the golden strands. She made a noise like a contented little kitten when he picked up her brush and began to pull it through her hair in long, languorous strokes. 

“D’you get that from Donna?” she asked curiously. 

“What? Oh…the courage, maybe, but I’d always wanted to.” 

“How long?” 

“Cardiff, at least.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

“I was a bit of a coward, if you recall. Besides, that me was all ears and nose and calloused hands…I was half afraid to touch anything so lovely.” 

Rose turned to face him and wrapped both hands around his. “Those are my hands. Always were.” 

“Always will be,” he assured her.


End file.
